


Winter Heat

by Shuutheshoe



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Confession, M/M, Original Title is Original, hope its fun to read, i wrote this on a whim like ages ago, written at 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10330949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuutheshoe/pseuds/Shuutheshoe
Summary: A sappy winter confession





	

It was cold, cold as shit, Midori tugged at his jacket trying to keep all his body heat inside as he walked. Ryuseitai had just finished practice and it was late as everyone started going their separate ways home. Midori walked alone, which was mostly okay with him, being around his unit members for practice was exhausting enough he needed a break.  
  
"Ah I'm exhausted and cold… Morisawa-senpai loves working me too exhaustion… what a pain" complaining hardly distracted him from the cold, but it naturally flowed out of his mouth before realizing it.  
  
As Midori walked he heard footsteps come running from behind him, he ignored them even when they were clearly getting closer and closer as a familiar voice called out to him, "Takamine! Takamine are you listening? Don't ignore me so coldly!" Midori felt a slight tug on his sleeve.

_So clingy._

Midori let out a sigh as he turned to look at Chiaki's face that had the same dumb grin on it that it always had, however his cheeks were more red than usual. Probably just from the cold.  
  
"What do you want Morisawa-senpai practice is over isn't it, can't I go home and curl up in my bed now?"  
  
"Not yet! I've got something important to say so you can't go home yet," Midori stopped walking and turned so his whole body faced Chiaki, his face looking irritated and tired.  
  
Midori saw Chiaki look away from him for a moment before looking back at him. Chiaki’s face grew slightly more red as the two of them made eye contact. Even with Chiaki acting as his happy go lucky self his eyes gave away how nervous he was feeling.  
  
Midori couldn't bring himself to be annoyed anymore and his face softened slightly, "What did you want to say Morisawa-senpai?"  
  
Chiaki's eyes widened slightly as if he had completely forgotten he had something to say at all. "R-right," he stuttered, he was being too weird, maybe he finally hit his head too hard during a stunt, "I, I really like you Takamine! Like… the love kind of like!"  
  
Midori could feel his heart start racing. There was no way this was happening. There no way he was being confessed to right now, and by Chiaki of all people. His hands started shaking slightly and he shoved his hands further into his coat pockets to hide it. He didn't know what to say back, he stared at Chiaki trying to find the right words. Chiaki looked like he was about to burst if Midori didn't say anything soon, but nothing came out. His mind was completely blank and all he could focus on was his own rapid heartbeat and Chiaki's face as his eyes became red and small tears began to form.

_Please don’t cry._

He wanted to comfort Chiaki, tell him how he really felt, and hug him so he felt at ease. However his body wouldn't move how he wanted it to and he found himself not moving at all and just staring at Chiaki in disbelief.  
  
"Sorry. I-I shouldn't had said anything… You can pretend I never said that!” he shook his hands out in front of him, “I'll get over it and we can return to normal. I really am weird aren't I?" Everything he said came out quickly and nervous. He tried to let out one of his normal laughs, but it was awkward and broken.  
  
Midori clenched his teeth and fists, he thought seeing his senpai feel something other than pride would be interesting, but it just made Midori’s chest hurt. He had to do something now he couldn't leave Chiaki feeling like this.  
  
"Y-you're not that weird…" was all Midori could get out of his mouth, but it seemed enough to lighten Chiaki a bit.  
  
"You don't think I'm weird for… loving you?"  
  
Midori shook his head, "We might both be weird… cause I… I like you too"  
  
Chiaki lifted his head up and quickly wiped the tears that were starting to form in his eyes. "You love me too Midori? Does that meant you want to go out with me too?" His change in emotion was almost like getting hit by whiplash.  
  
Midori was still in shock so he put all his strength together to nod. Then within seconds he felt Chiaki hit him like a brick. He could now barely feel the cold that had been such a pain before and all he could feel was the warmth that Chiaki brought with him. A smile snuck its way into Midori's face as he buried his head into Chiaki's shoulder.

_Maybe being weird isn’t all that bad._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write very much so I hope you enjoyed reading it~  
> I wrote this at like 3 am cause I felt the need to write this out before falling asleep. The names might be inconsistent...   
> Bother me on twitter @shuutheshoe


End file.
